


Royal Decree

by imaginary_golux



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Cimorene has decided it's about time they had a day off.Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Royal Decree

Mendanbar wakes up with the dawn, and tries to roll over to get out of bed, which would work better if Cimorene wasn’t draped over him like a particularly heavy blanket. “Darling, I need to get up,” he tries.

“Nope,” Cimorene says. “We have spent the last two weeks dealing with more crises than I care to think about, and now that they’re dealt with, we are taking a day off.”

“Um,” Mendanbar says, trying to remember the last time he’s successfully managed to have a day off. “That...doesn’t often go well for me.”

“Yes, I know,” Cimorene says calmly, snuggling against him even more thoroughly. “I told your staff that if they disturbed you for anything less than a genuine life-and-death crisis I’d have Kazul come for a month-long visit.”

“ _Um,_ ” Mendanbar says, staring up at the bedcurtains in mild horror.

“So I’m going to assume we won’t be disturbed for a while,” Cimorene concludes smugly. “And I am making a Royal Decree, my dear: every two weeks we get a day off.”

“What on earth will I _do_ with a day off?” Mendanbar asks plaintively.

Cimorene props herself up on one elbow and gives him a _look_. “Really?”

“Ah,” Mendanbar says. “Quite. Yes.”

“That’s better,” Cimorene says, and leans down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 13 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
